


我们的乐队(三)

by YvonneHung_1128



Series: 我们的乐队 [4]
Category: 2128, 434, 凱千, 千凱千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128
Summary: 我们的乐队(三)养成系偶像凯vs童星千【演艺圈、伪现实、未来向、勿上升真人呦~ (千宝宝的部分与现实差异较大……)】
Series: 我们的乐队 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801858





	我们的乐队(三)

(第三章 想念、念想)  
某电视台休息室，一位俊美的青年正坐在化妆镜前、闭眼任由造型师在他脸上头上摆弄着。半小时后，"好了，俊凯你看看，满意不？"。

王俊凯抬眸瞧了一眼，"当然满意！谢谢袁华哥！"。

"不用客气，那你先休息，有事叫我、我就在隔壁！"合作多年的造型师看出他今天心不在焉的，说完后就走了出去。

"小凯，那你休息啊！时间快到了我再来提醒你。"小马哥跟了他那么多年，自然是清楚自家boss现在的状态不对，于是打算让他自己静静。

"嗯！谢谢。"

小马哥听到了一声有气无力的应答，便轻手轻脚的带上门、到隔壁串门子。

"唉！"王俊凯轻叹……他无法静下心来！

原本录影前的这段时间是把节目细节再次演练一番的好时机，但是现在、他脑子里却无法不想着别的－刚刚在机场看到的那人、绝对是易烊千玺……他终于回来了！虽然只是匆匆一瞥，但是自己绝对不会看错的。

脑海里一直出现的那抹清瘦高挑的身影让他内心澎湃不已、心跳不断加速。即使隔着人海、他仍然一眼就认了出来！因为千玺对于他来说，就是这么特别的存在。

年少时，他也曾经纳闷过～'为什么？从看到千玺的第一眼起……就算那是透过不甚清晰(十年前的手机画素还不高、再加上拍摄距离有点远的关系，所以拍出来的影像不是很清楚。 )的视频，但是对方小小的身影就这么莫名的印在了眼里！

那是个什么视频呢？王俊凯回想着……那是他的邻居兼好友－陈嘉信转学到北京去，他们班上开同乐会时、阿信的同桌自弹自唱的视频，弹奏的乐器是吉他。

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏回忆中﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

2010年九月，当时王俊凯就读小学六年级、陈嘉信是五年级。

王、陈两家是十多年的邻居、两小孩自然成为所谓的「开裆裤朋友」、关系很铁。所以阿信在刚开学的那一周、每晚都会与王俊凯聊天，除了说说有趣的事、最常提到的就是他的同桌－千玺。

阿信兴奋的述说："凯哥凯哥，千玺成绩非常好、字很漂亮、声音也很好听，虽然个性有点安静、但是他会弹吉他耶！我们同乐会时，他要自弹自唱，哇~光是想像那画面、就觉得超级帅气。"

"恭喜恭喜！这麽快就认识新朋友了，我本来还想说你会因为想念重庆的一切而哭鼻子，现在不必担心了。"

"嘿～我可是男子汉，怎麽可能哭。而且我现在有千玺啊！凯哥，以後你来北京找我玩时、介绍你们认识认识，你一定也会喜欢他的。对了，千玺笑起来时、嘴角旁边有两个小洞洞喔！超级可爱。改天等我拍到他照片再传给你看。"

除了因为太常听到好友提到'千玺'、让王俊凯对从未谋面的人感到好奇，更吸引他注意的是'吉他'、是他一直很想学的乐器。所以王俊凯请阿信将表演录下来再传给他看。

周五晚上，王俊凯点开视频时，只见阿信的大脸凑到镜头前、小声的说："凯哥，等一下就是千玺的表演了，我得去帮他摆好椅子。你好好欣赏吧！"然後就看到阿信往讲台走去，後面还跟了一个小朋友。

小朋友个子小小的，右手握着的吉他似乎快要触到地面、於是他又将手举高了些。

阿信动作倒是俐落，须臾，小朋友已经坐定、确认音准後便开始表演。前奏响起时、王俊凯立刻听出是自己偶像的歌－听妈妈的话，这简直让他太惊喜了。

小朋友有如铃铛般的歌声伴随着悠扬的吉他声、透过视频传进王俊凯的耳里，十分悦耳、让他不禁闭眼仔细聆听。

待乐声停止、如雷的掌声响起，王俊凯才从陶醉的情绪中被拉回现实。他盯着视频，看到小朋友起身敬礼後、抱着吉他快步向着镜头方向走来，然後一个左拐弯、身影便消失在镜头前。

随後出现的，依然是阿信的大脸！！！"凯哥，千玺是不是很棒？他把你偶像的歌唱的多好听啊!"

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏回忆结束﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

王俊凯想到那个小小的千玺时、终於笑了，因为当时的他压根儿没料想到自己和千玺小朋友的缘分是那麽的深！

後来的他们俩不仅认识了、还当了五年的好兄弟。一起参加节目录制、一起走上颁奖台、一起训练、一起吃、一起睡、一起构筑梦想！甚至随着时间推移，那个小朋友还霸占了他心里的一角、一个最重要的地方！

缘分就是如此奇妙，它来的时候、挡都挡不住！爱情亦是如此……

王俊凯清楚记得－当16岁的他发现自己对千玺的心意时，一颗心可说是忐忑不安却又雀跃不已！(後面有一章节会细说。)

王俊凯也没忘记－19岁的他因为小朋友考上国外的大学、气噗噗的跑去小朋友家里撒野，还……还把人给强吻了！结果是，那小朋友留下一首别诗与一段祝福的话、从此远走他乡。这一别，就是四年……简直让他度日如年！(下一章详述。)

想到那个'当时暴击心脏、至今仍然怀念不已'的初吻，他的脸有些红晕……随即在心里骂自己："王俊凯你当时肯定是疯了!如果你忍住了冲动，那麽，小朋友现在还在身边、两人也还是好兄弟。"。

王俊凯解锁手机、进YouTube点了一首歌。女声彷佛诉说着情伤～

“还记得吗 窗外那被月光染亮的海洋 ……”

“如果当初在交会时能忍住了 激动的灵魂 也许今夜我不会让自己在思念里 沈沦”

在千玺出国求学後，他经常失眠！无意间在深夜电台听到了这首歌－最熟悉的陌生人，他害怕了！他怕他俩会像歌词那样、成了两条平行线!……但是却又忍不住想听。结果，愈听就与想他、愈想就愈心急！

好想快点见到小朋友，问问他："国外真有那麽好？让你流连忘返。还有，为什麽你连一通电话或是简讯都不给我，难道你都不想我吗？"……大猫很委屈。

要不，还是对他显摆一下～"你看看你前辈我，过得可好了！人见人爱、花见花开！"……唉！好像有点中二。但这算是自己最後的倔强了。

心理活动进行了好一会儿後、他告诉自己："王俊凯，冷静！你一向是个敬业的艺人，先冷静下来，好好完成录影，你可以的！"。

待情绪缓和之後、他仔细回想～'在机场大厅时似乎瞥见有个人接过了千玺的行李，但是那人恰好被挡住，所以没有看到是谁？'

……思考片刻，他拿起手机解锁、点开其中一人的对话框输入～'是你去机场接的千玺吗？哥儿们……'按下发送，随即锁屏！然後将身子往沙发一摊，等待对方的回覆。

'叩叩叩'，敲门声停下後、门外传来一女声："俊凯哥，我是方灵，方便进去一下吗？"……没等到回应的对方，再度敲响门板，'叩叩叩'。

王俊凯无奈、只得起身开门，"妳好，方小姐，有事在门口说就好了，我还得准备一下节目内容。"

"俊凯哥，我就进去一会儿、不会耽误太久。"……王俊凯本是顾虑男女有别，但是姑娘都开口了……“那妳请进。"，由於助理不在场，他并未把门关上、并且站在靠近门口处，"方小姐请说。"。

方灵，新晋女歌手、发迹於一档歌唱大赛。女子眼见王俊凯并没有与他多谈的意思，只好直接切入主题，"俊凯哥，我……我就是刚好也在这边录影、就想来跟你打个招呼，顺便问问向你邀歌的事、你考虑的如何呢？"。

去年，王俊凯受邀担任嘉宾参加了一档相当火的素人歌唱比赛、一共去了三期，方灵是当季冠军。"喔！没问题，等我忙完生日会後，尽快给。"

……然後是一阵沈默……此时小马哥闻声从隔壁过来、看准时机入内，一看自家boss的脸色就知道该送客了，"Boss，时间差不多了。方小姐……"

方灵急忙开口："俊凯哥，晚上有空吗？为了感谢你，我想请你吃饭。"

"不了，这没什麽好特别感谢的，就是一次合作而已，别放在心上。如果没其它事的话，我想再准备一下等会儿的录制内容，请。"王俊凯微笑着、礼貌的摊开右手掌指向门口。

"那……我不耽误你了，俊凯哥下次见！"方灵不情愿的走出去几步、立刻转身看着快速关上的门，门内的可是自己暗恋已久的人!她心想～'当初也是为了能离他近一点，放弃了出国读书计划、跑去参加歌唱比赛。如愿出道後，也因为爸爸的关系很快有了和他合作的机会，但是，他为什麽对异性都这麽冷淡呢？唉~'

小马哥关上门後，转头便看到自家boss斜着身子摊在沙发上，两眼似是没有聚焦、一付失了魂的模样！唉！……这祖宗又怎麽了？难道是昨晚没睡好？

纵使再不舍也还是要叫他，因为节目已经快开始了。Boss一向以敬业闻名，於是小马哥开口："小凯！小凯！……我们该过去了！"唤了好几声、王俊凯这才回了神，看了他一眼、起身整理一番後，"走吧！"

今天录制的这档节目、主轴是乐队，制作班底与三年前他参与过的综艺～'我们的乐队'相同，当年节目组给他冠上的头衔是－市场总裁.王俊凯！由於当时节目一播出就受到热烈回响，所以一连录了两季。如今因为间隔了三年，节目组便没有使用'第三季'来宣传。

一向准备充分的他没有让复杂的心情影响到工作，节目进行的十分顺畅、录制也顺利完成！

走出电视台大楼，一众热情粉丝依然聚在门口等着他。他忍住着急的心、亲切的向粉丝们挥手後随即上了保姆车，然後迅速拿出手机解锁、一看一堆未读讯息，他仔细从中寻找、点开了阿信的讯息～'对啊！他班机午前到京，我去机场接的他。欸！凯哥……要不，找时间聚聚？'

王俊凯立马回覆～'那好！时间我再传给你。'

阿信～'好嘞！见面聊！'

TBC.


End file.
